Black Heir
by Clawdor
Summary: On that faithful Halloween night, Harry Potter was not sent to the Dursleys. Instead, people believed the Potters were dead along with the Dark Lord Voldemort. But is Harry really dead? Where is Sirius Black? Contains Dark! Sirius and sane Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm Clawdor. I saw many 'Sirius-raising-Harry' fic, and there is always a worry that Sirius might teach Harry Dark Arts. I got an idea from them, and I wrote this. I'm not from a English-speaking country, so please understand a bit if I have some grammers or spellings wrong;;**

**In this fic, Sirius is Dark, but not evil. However he is very loyal to Voldemort. I love Sirius, however, I like dark Sirius too. Sorry for all the readers who love Sirius being light. I hate to make Sirius a traitor, though.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP series...(sighing)**

PROLOGUE

Sirius Black, the most loyal servant of the dark lord and spy for the Order of Phoenix hurriedly followed his master after putting down the Daily Prophet that said, 'JULIA SEWLYN DISAPPEARED'. The dark lord was not informed that Sirius would follow him. Sirius was dark, yes; he knew it and accepted it. Of course, only mother, the dark lord, Kreacher, Malfoys, Bellatrix, and himself knew about that fact.

Today was October 31, 1981, the day the dark lord had chosen to go after the Potters, his ex-best friend's family. He did not want to betray them, but the dark lord was prior. Sirius once believed he was the friend of the blood traitors, mudbloods and fools who call themselves 'light wizard.' Once upon a time, he believed strongly that he was a light wizard, and swore that he hated the dark magic and wizards and witches who cast it.

But now, everything changed. He became an Auror after graduating Hogwarts with James. They were on a mission, and he thought it was rather easy- patrolling Azkaban, the wizard prison. Sirius saw the prisoners scream, as the Dementers came closer to them, and his point of view changed.

He became more mature, and started to think logically about if the light side was truly good, and the dark side was truly evil. When he was judging, the Dark side in his mind was winning. After all, he could not resist the 'Dark' blood on his vein.

He became a death eater secretly, and became a spy for the Order. Thanks for the Black's training, Sirius had an enough Occulumency shield to protect his mind from the light lord Dumbledore, and was able to lie to his 'friends'.

He heard that the Potters were going to hide by the Fidelius Charm, and he volunteered himself. The Potters were simply unaware that he turned dark, so they agreed easily. However, Dumbledore suspected him being the traitor. He laughed within himself. So Dumbledore was right about it, though he was an old fool. He gave the information to the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord was now inside of Potters' cottage.

He saw James being greeted by a jet of green light. His ex-friend was dead. What surprised him was, he was actually saddened by his death. Lily was running away with Harry, but the Dark Lord already cast the anti-disapparation charm.

He saw another green light, which hit Lily and she fell back, dead. The last killing curse was aimed for Harry, his half-blood godson. Then he witnessed a terrible, but shocking affair- the Avada Kedavra was bounced back to the Dark Lord, who was going to go back to his chambers.

The Dark Lord screamed, and disappeared to a dust. Harry was alive. How? He wondered. And what shocked him more was, he saw the dark lord's soul running away. He immediately went in to the house. The green-eyed boy smiled at him and exclaimed, "Uncle Siri!"

He had to leave now. At first he thought about killing the boy to revenge for his master. But, he thought again. If the boy was powerful, and if he was raised properly, he would be the great asset to the death eater ranks. He would blood-adopt Harry, and probably change his name. The name 'Harry' was too common and muggle-like. Also, he would do the blood-cleansing ritual so Harry would be a pureblood.

He scooped the boy, and was about to disapparate when he had a sudden idea. He smirked. "Incendio." The cottage burnt maliciously. _That would prevent the old_ _senile goat to try finding the boy_, he thought. He disapparated with a pop, leaving the ashes of the cottage.

**So how was the prologue? Did you appreciate it? I'm wondering what should I choose for Harry's new name.**


	2. I The Dark Lord Returns

**Hello! I'm back. Sorry for the real-late update. I simply just did not have enough time. There's another excuse: My file was destroyed completely and I couldn't get the file back. Ah, I found another, there were too many tests: Korean, Math, Science, Social Studies, English, then Chinese, again Korean, Math, Social Studies, Science, English, and then Advanced Math again. Phew... omg this week has five of the tests I mentioned..**

**The president election days are coming up! Yesterday, the three main candidates (Park, Moon, and Lee) debated and two-thirds of the candidates were woman, surprising me. I'm not a sexist or something, just merely curious because this election is the first time women actually became candidates for _president_.**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER : I of course don't own HP series.**

**Black Heir Chapter 1. The Dark Lord Returns**

LAST CHAPTER

He had to leave now. At first he thought about killing the boy to revenge for his master. But, he thought again. If the boy was powerful, and if he was raised properly, he would be the great asset to the death eater ranks. He would blood-adopt Harry, and probably change his name. The name 'Harry' was too common and muggle-like. Also, he would do the blood-cleansing ritual so Harry would be a pureblood.

He scooped the boy, and was about to disapparate when he had a sudden idea. He smirked. "Incendio." The cottage burnt maliciously. That would prevent the old senile goat to try finding the boy, he thought. He disapparated with a pop, leaving the ashes of the cottage.

Seven years passed since Sirius brought Orion Arcturus Harrison Black - ex Harry James Potter - to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and made Orion his heir. Seven years after the fateful Halloween night, which was the Dark Lord's downfall. And today, 31st of October, 1988, the Dark Lord would be back.

He researched the Black Library and finally found out a way, no, ways to revive the Dark Lord in the deepest and darkest part. The first way to revive the lord was, right after the lord's downfall, draw complicated Runes and victimizes one human - half breeds or magical creatures, and _muggles_ were unavailable - and chant some Latin, and it was over, with the victim dead for the lord and the lord alive again. If Sirius had known this, he would have done it, but at that time, he was young, foolish, and inexperienced, not knowing many of the darkest of the Dark Arts.

Second was using a potion with the Dark Lord's father's bone, his flesh, and someone who is the Dark Lord's enemy's blood. But it was risky, and Sirius wanted to avoid it, if not needed. The potion contained snake's venom and unicorn's blood, which was very hard to obtain and if someone uses it, the mentioned person could go insane, turned to a human-snake hybrid, or else worse.

Sirius preferred the last one, which was hidden, dusty, and the most ancient one. It seemed like it was a forgotten ritual, because only a Black could perform it, and since the Blacks did not bother to revive someone, it was long forgotten, owning a small portion of the cramped shelf of the Black Library. The ritual was pathetically easy, and it wasn't risky like the commonly known one, such as the second ritual. He just needed a small amount of some rare and ancient herbs and fungi. But the most important element was timing. One could perform it when it was exact seven years after the downfall, and if the timing is incorrect, the performer could die. He would have to be adventurous, to risk his life.

He had the nerve to do this, but one thing was bothering his mind. Orion. There would be no one who would know about Orion being here if he fails. He grew up to be fond of the boy and actually care a lot for him. At first he only adopted Orion because he was magically powerful and had a _little_ guilt to the Potters. But it was different now. Orion was… his _son_.

Sirius looked fondly at his heir over the Daily Prophet he was holding, who was now creating an emerald flame with the instruction of the ADVANCED ARITHMANCY & RUNES, which he'd given to Orion at his 'supposed' birthday, 1st of July. He knew his boy had so much potential.

Sirius used the blood-adoption potion mixed with blood-cleansing potion, but even after the carefully-gone ritual, Orion still had the emerald green eyes, mingled with silver, which was traditional on his family (Sirius's father, Orion Black had silver eyes, with many other members of the Black family) other than gray. His son's hair became the darker shade of black, slightly messy, and his skin glowed pale with aristocratic structure that all the Blacks possessed.

Sirius could not understand the result. Yes, he expected Orion to change to look like him, but the eyes… The Blacks did not possess the _green_ eyes. It was still Lily's shade with addition of silver. He used the potion, for Morgana's sake! It was blood-cleansing potion for a reason. It would remove every gene that does not have a magical blood. The potion was banned in 1689 after some reckless pureblood used the potion on a mudblood once. It showed its result. The mudblood's body started to disappear, and in an hour the filth disappeared completely, never found again.

It was still a mystery to him that the potion could not erase Lily's genes.

Compared to _Harry Potter_'s appearance, Orion now wasn't a replica of James Potter, but a pureblood Slytherin with Black regal air. However, if someone analyzes his son carefully, they would find him possessing some of the Potter genes, and Sirius did not like the others being skeptical about his heir being related to the Potters.

"Father," He snapped out of the fond memory of Orion's first magical outburst and looked over to his son who was staring at him worriedly. "Is something bothers you, father? I found you look rather pale and blank. Should I-"

Sirius cutted his son's rambling and spoke curtly, adapting an emotionless mask. "No, I'm fine." Orion of course did not believe any of his father's lies, but he didn't comment as if sensing his father's discomfort. However, that did not drive Orion out of his worries. He still watched Sirius carefully, as if Sirius would break out coughing madly in some time.

Sirius had no intention of being analyzed in the supposed 'peaceful' breakfast, and after few minutes still being watched, he spoke with irritation. "Orion. You are not to doubt or question on my decisions and orders under any circumstances. Do not act like a foolish Hufflepuff. You're the heir of an Ancient and Noble House of Black, and you'll act like one, one that would make the Black Family abundant."

Orion dropped his head. "Yes, father."The thing he feared the most was disappointing his father and the Black family name.

"Now go to your room and finish the tasks I gave you," Sirius snapped. Orion left, looking down. The head of the Black Family felt his heart clench. To any other wizards and witches he may seem like a cold-blooded murderer or a Dark Arts maniac that has no heart, but Sirius loved his son. He cared for Orion, his only son, albeit he was adopted. He could risk his life for the boy and would not want a return. He could face hundreds of Aurors only to get his son safe.

However, today, he was anxious. Sirius was anxious that the ritual would go wrong, or maybe he feared that his lord would question his loyalty because he was raising Harry Potter, or now Orion Black, his lord's enemy. Sirius was afraid that the Dark Lord would kill his son, who was the reason of the master's downfall. Maybe if Orion proved that he was worthy to the lord, his master would spare the boy. Yes, it was possible, and Sirius clung to the hope.

Orion sat on the sofa in his room, reading the ADVANCED ARITHMANCY & RUNES his father had given him. His father. Orion looked at the family trees on the wall. He stared at his name, Orion Arcturus Harrison Black, linked to Sirius Orion Black and Peritia Procella Anderson. He wondered who his mother was and what she would have looked like. Did she have green-silver eyes like his? Or did she have black hair, or pale skin? And the more important question: Would she have appreciated him?

His father told him that his mother died right after when he was born. His mother's family was old pureblood line which was started from England but later moved to Ireland. His mother was the last descendant and that meant Orion had no Aunts, Uncles, or Grandparents from his mother's side. He was sometimes lonely. Yes, he had his father and Kreacher, but he still never met others with the exception of the mentioned ones.

Orion decided to play with the emerald flames - which he altered by the Arithmancy mixed with Runes - and was not harmful. But even it couldn't distract him as he wondered what his father was up to. It would probably for the Dark Lord, he assumed. He remembered the day when he found the dusty and ancient book in the Black Library.

_Flashback_

_Six-year-old Orion was wandering in the Library, trying to find something interesting to read other than some already-read magical theories. He was skimming through the titles of the books, and his green-silver eyes held an extreme curiosity and intelligence._

_Orion shuffled at the carpet; it was unbecoming as his father put it, but it was getting darker and the books' titles seemed to become darker. One caught his attention and he struggled to pull a large tome named SOUL AND MIND MAGYKS written by Caedis Medulle, which was in the dusty corner, and failed miserably._

_He sighed and decided to turn away, and that was when he found a thin, but dark-red book, bound with leather. It seemed to have no title, because when pulled the book out, there were only the letters which looked like Cade Scorpius in black letters. He assumed 'Cade Scorpius' was the name of the book's author._

_The book __–__ Cade Scorpius __–__ did not open. Orion tried to open it, and found that he couldn't. After nearly fifteen minutes of trying, Orion glared ferociously at the book, and discovered that the book opened somewhat miraculously, much to his surprise._

_Proud with himself, he practically ran over to his father and told him about Cade Scorpius while holding it tightly to his chest. The head of the Black Family smiled and patted him on the back. Then his father became serious again, saying that he should go through it because it may be harmful to him._

_What he did not expect was a surprised-inhale from his father, who was looking at Cade Scorpius with disbelief mixed with fascination._

_Flashback ends_

Orion smiled at the memory, when he got to learn practical magic. His father wanted to see the corners where he found whatever the book's name was -Cade Scorpius-, and he knew he had many magical outbursts before, but _intentionally_, he made SOUL AND MIND MAGYKS fly to him, and hover in front of him.

Father always said someone with intentional outburst was hard to see, because those who had the power were born with it, and usually hereditary. To his case, he did not have the gift by blood; neither his father nor his mother had the gift, according to father.

After that interesting affair, he studied practical magic with his father, and now, he could even create his own altered flame. It was one of the most proud things he achieved. His father commented that Orion would be able to defeat Hogwarts 3rd year. Orion decided to take it as a compliment and not an insult to the Hogwarts 3rd years and under.

Sighing, Orion broke out of the daydreaming and went back to his work, which was brewing a blood-replenishing potion. It was fairly simple, and Orion managed it in his second try. It turned red and smelled bad, but Orion was sure it would come useful when he lost too much blood, so he conjured a flask and poured the potion to the flask, before sealing it and putting it to his robe's pocket.

Now, it was his free time to spend. He decided to work on his Occulumency. Orion liked the subject – it was not like he fancied being an open book to the others – and practiced endlessly. Father had warned that someday the Dark Lord would return and the lord would test him. He should be prepared, if he wanted to survive in the lord's ranks and earn respect of the others.

Orion meditated, lost in Occulumency and building mind barriers. Then he remembered something – father just putted Cade Scorpius aside on the dining table while absentmindly reading the newspaper.

Sirius left the 12 Grimmauld Place and quickly apparated to Dark Forest of Albania where he heard that the Dark Lord resided from a source with a "pop". The forest was damp, dark, and a bit chilly. There was no sunshine coming through the thick leaves of the trees. He was desperate to find his lord. After all, it was his only good chance to revive the Dark Lord in the safe way. Sirius kept walking, though he did not choose to lower his wand.

When he walked about one hour – he was sure he was very inside of the forest – a large snake with beautiful emerald-obsidian scales appeared and looked at him critically. Sirius knew this snake. It belonged to his master. Nagini, it was her name. He was, of course, most delighted to find her and showed his left forearm. Nagini eyed the snake skull tattoo thoughtfully and slithered to very dark place that was so dark that he doubted that the lumos spell would work.

Sirius tried to follow her, but the giant serpent hissed at him and bared the fangs. He understood those actions were telling him to wait on his spot. He stood stiff, thinking whether the Dark Lord was going to crucio him as he failed to come faster, or reward him for helping the lord.

About a minute passed, Nagini returned, and this time, she letted him to follow her, though she clearly looked at him with the mistrusted eyes. Sirius looked around and was surprised that there was almost nothing in the forest except some old, twisted trees and cheerless gray grasses that lay on the ground limply with some broken branches, towered by the other tall trees in the Forest of Albania. The branches already rotted and there were some toadstool growing on them. There were almost no animals, except the scattering mice. Sirius was sure the ground he stood was the darkest part of the forest.

Then Nagini halted, and Sirius too halted with the grace all the Blacks had. He looked around and found that the place was nearly dim as Azkaban. Lumos couldn't be used in here. Suddenly, he felt the cold, chilling, dark, but addictive aura he knew so much, and he knelt immediately. Sirius murmured, "My lord."

A chilly voice greeted him. "Sirius. How nice to see you again in this wonderful day. About seven years, now? Tell me, how were you doing when your master was reduced away, hmm?" The Dark Lord's blood-red eyes flashed and Sirius could feel the chillingly cold fury filling the aura.

Betraying the fear inside him, Sirius spoke calmly. "I apologize for not finding you earlier, my lord. However, forgive me that I chose the safest way to revive you back, even though there were some ways to restore your body faster. But they were too risky, and I did not want to risk any incidents at all, my lord."

There was a silence. Then, his lord spoke first. "And how are you going to revive me, restore my body back?"The Dark Lord's scarlet eyes were looking right through him, analyzing if he was still trustworthy.

Sirius, of course, dutifully replied with the instruction of the ritual and the explanation of others. He explained how his six-year-old son Orion managed to find the ritual by luck, and how he studied the Art. He also did not forget to inform the lord that the timing was the most important in the reviving ritual.

"I see. So why don't we start the ritual before it is too late?"The calm and collected voice of his lord instructed him. Sirius began brewing. The ingredients were now very rare, and if there wasn't Lucius, who used his connection the gather the potion's ingredients, he wouldn't have a chance to do the ritual. What he felt bad was that the quarter of the ingredients was Snape's. He and Snape were never a good ally even after Sirius became a death-eater; Sirius did not trust Snape and Snape did not know that he was a death-eater.

The light-green potion was prepared, and as soon as the lord drank it, he knew his master was back. His dark mark glowed eerily greener than usual, and he could feel the rush of magic in his body. And the most important thing was that his master was back in his form, smirking at Sirius with Nagini wrapped on his wrist.

Severus Snape was having an unpleasant day with teaching the imbeciles the subtle Art of Potions. A dunderhead named Zellay? No, Zeller blew up the cauldron, and it resulted half of the class going to the Infirmary. Of course Poppy Pomfrey was furious with him, that he scared the first-years.

But it wasn't his fault; he could brew those potions when he was even seven. When he was their age, he brewed the Draught of Peace, which was the ordinary wizarding level's potion. Besides, never once in his life – with the exceptions of first try – did he blow up the cauldrons. It was the annoying brats' fault that they couldn't even brew a simple potion.

He was heading to the Great Hall for lunch when he felt a surge of magic in his body. No. It couldn't be. It only happened when he took the Dark Mark. But surely…. Snape quickly looked at his left forearm, which was carefully hidden by the long sleeve of his clothes. To his horror, it was back. It gleamed emerald-green, and the last time Snape saw it, it was seven years before.

In panic, but not showing it, Snape quickened his pace to the Headmaster's Office, and when he saw the gargoyles, he spat the password, "Chocolate Frogs." Snape sneered at the password. It led him believe Dumbledore was senile more. Why did the old fool set up the password if everyone knew about it? Albus always chose the sweets' names, and sometimes it contained the muggle sweets, much to his disdain.

Severus Snape headed to the door to knock, but then there was a voice behind him. "Severus, I believe you have something to talk with me?" Professor Snape of Hogwarts turned around and saw a pair of bright blue eyes that were twinkling grandfatherly, if you can count senile old man to be a grandfather.

The two friends sat somberly on a bench in cememtery of Godric's Hollow. After James, Lily, and little Harry's death with Sirius's betrayer, Peter hardened and no one could compare the watery-eyed Peter to post-Hogwarts Peter. Peter had drastically changed, yes, Peter grew out of cowardly-act and now he worked in the ministry as hard-working employer.

They stared at the headstone:

James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981

Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981

Harry Potter, born 31 July 1980, died 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Remus looked vague, trying to remember a very happy, young couple with a cute and sweet baby. And they died. The Daily Prophets announced that it was just a fire, but Remus and Peter knew the truth. They were killed by Voldemort. And they were betrayed by their own best friend, Sirius Black. Remus felt his bloods boil. The Potters could have had a very happy life, full of mirth, yet Sirius had taken it from his own _best friends._ And Black was Harry's godfather too. How could he, how dare he? A godfather was to _protect_ his godson, not to _kill_.

The duo allowed their tears to trickle down to the graves. They remembered James, Lily, and Harry…. Remus and Peter vowed to avenge their death. They would retaliate, and Black wouldn't know what would hit him.

Orion was reading Cade Scorpius, and it was interesting. Not just interesting. It was full with Dark magic and the author's experiences were written through it. It looked like a journal, but it held knowledge and Orion respected it. There were lots of blood-rituals and dark potions, though some looked harmless. For example, in the journal, igne smells like a fruit perfume, mesmerizing you, but once it take effect, your brains are in fire and you'll die in an hour. It sent shivers down his spine and made him to vow that he would be more vigilant.

There were some dark spells that made Orion want to test them on his own, such as pessimum tantibus. It was a latin spell which made your enemy to revive their worst nightmare. The only way to break out from this spell existed, and it was by Occulumency. The Master Occulumens like Dumbledore or the Dark Lord could easily break out of them, so there was no point casting that curse to Dumbledore, much to Orion's disappointment. The ones, who could block a minor legilimens and force them out, like Orion, could break free of the curse. It was not instant, but it was better than trapping in the memory forever.

The castor could also cancel or modify the curse. The ones like Dumbledore, who are Master Legilimens, could cause more pain to the victim than the regular castors. They could manipulate the curse to bring horror to the vicitim, even if the victim did not have any horrific memories.

However, what surprised him the most was a note in the next page. The parchment had a neat writing, and he did not recognize its handwriting. It seemed old, and the ink did not look fresh to him. And that meant the author could possibly have written by himself…. He zealously read the note.

_To the fortunate reader who discovered the pleasure of reading my journal,_

_As you would have noticed, I am Cado Scopulus, a dark wizard and a necromancer._

Orion's eyes widened. So it was Cado Scopulus's book, a legendary dark wizard! He must have noticed Cado Scopulus to Cade Scorpius. The Famous Dark wizard lived centuries ago, and he was in the History of the Dark by Cadilus Cacumen.

_I am happy to say that my journal is appreciated by the new generations._

_This parchment is not just a parchment, but magical parchment._

_I left my entire knowledge to it, and consider yourself lucky, reader._

_I hope you would use it well._

_Cado Propter Scopulus._

Orion couldn't believe it. He had Scopulus's entire knowledge in his hands. He shrank the parchment and putted it into his pocket, and that's when he heard a barely audible "pop" in front him. He looked up and was met with a pair of blood-red eyes, who was analyzing him carefully and that's when he felt legilimency. He raised his mind barriers and fought the force, trapping the force with his mind barriers.

The red-eyed man looked at him in hidden surprised emotion, and then the man smirked, examining him. There was another "pop", and his father appeared. Father looked at him in somewhat… fear in his eyes. The stranger turned to Sirius.

"Well done, Sirius. You raised your son well, teaching him Occulumency and wandless magic. But, I won't tolerate disobedience, even from your son," said the man. His father replied with a calm "Yes, my lord." Suddenly a realization hit him. The man in front him was the Dark Lord. The aura, that his father described, was the same. Dark and possessive. Orion wanted to feel the magic more, and he stepped closer unconsciously.

"Orion," warned his father, and Orion realized what he was doing. Having no choice, he felt to his knees, and spoke, "My lord." He did not like kneeling; it made him feel inferior. But he had no choice. This was the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord never permitted disobedience or disrespect. He heard many stories from his father and had no doubt that he would be crucio'd if he did not show respect towards the man.

Dark Lord Voldemort smirked. He had a very powerful warrior on his hands. Orion Black. Sirius told him that Orion was adopted, and that he was previously a Potter, Harry James Potter to be exactly. At first he was angry, but remained calm, and asked Sirius why he raised a Potter, his enemy.

But when Sirius finished explaining, he was very pleased. There were fewer warriors in lights to fight for. He did not have to waste his time on capturing the Potter boy. And as he previously planned trying to make Potter join their side, so there were no problems, except Orion was very powerful. Orion reminded him of himself when he was young, albeit he was more cold and sadistic.

He decided to train Orion to his loyal servant. The meeting could wait. He deactivated the Dark Mark, thinking that some might tell Dumbledore, such as Karkaroff and... Snape. The disgusting traitors. He would reactivate the mark when time comes. But now, he would train Orion for... the Greater Good, as Dumbledore used to put it. In years, the light wouldn't stand a chance against him.

**I spent the whole evening writing, and my mother just shouted me to stop writing. I really gotta get going.. I think I have to spare myself a good rest.. no, sleep. Ah, and for your information, the headstone from Godric's Hollow is from Deathly Hallows ( ) page 268.**

**-THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS-**

**Enigma.728 : Thank you**

**Guest : That's a really good suggestion, and I considered your opinion while writing the story. It isn't 'Harry' but instead 'Harrison.' Thank you for your review**

**Guest : Thank you. Many liked the name Orion too.**

**kagomeInuDemon : Thank you**

**Daughter of the Full Moon : Good suggestion, but not many supported 'Leo', sorry.**

**SkylerBlack : I loved your long reviews, really! It's a pity that not many suggested 'Hyperion' or 'Deimos' it's cool. Anyway, I really considered your request, and i love sirius too, so I won't make sirius seem like heartless bastard**

**fatesmask : thanks!**

**PhoenixWing31284 : I loved the name Callisto too.**

**Spring Raine : Thank you for your opinion! I really considered Orion or Arcturus**

**Gilded Dragon : Thank you!**

**guest : thankyou**

**meiscof : u share that opinion with me (grin)**

**Luiz4200 : really? I never guessed. anyway thankyou very much for the compliment!**

**CookiePuppy123 : Uh... I never considered this to go to HPDM, cause I never wrote fics that involves gays... that doesn't mean I hate gay fics, but I mean I don't know how to exactly write slashs, so maybe no**


End file.
